


nothing could be sweeter (than with you)

by silverfoxflower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was half-drowsing when Steve slipped into bed, and Bucky was thankful for once that he didn't have to cajole Steve into sharing body heat. Goddamn cold was good for something, at least.</p><p>"You smell like a distillery," Steve grabbed more than half of the blankets and rolled away, tucking himself into a practiced little ball against the curve of Bucky’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing could be sweeter (than with you)

Cold winters, thin walls and leaky windows. Snow piled high on the ledges. Bucky pulled out the bottle of whiskey he’d stashed a couple of months ago, obstinately out of boredom (his shifts had been cancelled that day due to the snow), but really so the heat of his body would burn a little higher, maybe enough to make up for their sputtering radiator and Steve’s growing chill.

Bucky winced whenever one of those rib-shuttering coughs rang through the room. He glanced to where Steve was hunched over his drawing desk, still inking the comic commission for next week’s East New Yorker.

Every couple of minutes Steve’d stop and blow on his fingers, little white breaths in the cold apartment air.

Eventually, Bucky threw down pants he’d been darning by flickering bulb light, barely missing the half-full bottle of uncapped whiskey he’d set by the bed. "Quit it."

"What?" Steve asked waspishly, curling and uncurling his fingers. Bucky walked over and grabbed Steve’s hands, feeling the chill of ice against his palms and wrist as he rubbed them briskly between his own.

"Come to bed before you kill yourself," he said, "And make me find another roommate."

“Someone’s gotta pay the bills, Buck,” Steve raised an eyebrow, “Let me finish this panel.”

Bucky sighed, heavily. “Your funeral, buddy.”

He hoped not.

—

He was half-drowsing when Steve slipped into bed, and Bucky was thankful for once that he didn't have to cajole Steve into sharing body heat. Goddamn cold was good for something, at least.

"You smell like a distillery," Steve grabbed more than half of the blankets and rolled away, tucking himself into a practiced little ball against the curve of Bucky’s body.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bucky slurred, sliding into a dream where he grabbed at thin, cold fingers but they kept slipping from his grasp.

—

He woke with a snort of panic.

He didn’t even remember what had made his heart beat out of his chest, but he was wrapped around Steve like an octopus, nose buried in his fine hair, hand spayed across his chest. Also. Bucky’s cock was throbbing hard, pressed tight against the curve of Steve’s ass.

Pulse, and breath, under his palm.

"Bucky?" Steve murmured, shifting his hips dangerously as Bucky’s arms fell from his sides.

"Nope, not me," Bucky whispered, shuffling until his back was pressed against the wall.

It wasn’t unheard of, yeah, warm body, warm bed, his dick was dumb like that, didn’t care much who it was rubbing off on, just _rude_.

"Full of hot air and still too stingy to share," Steve said sleepily, scooting backwards towards Bucky to the other end of the bed, then, "Oh."

"Yeah," Bucky said testily.

"A while, huh?"

Not really. "Yeah."

Steve opened an eye. “If I help ya out, will ya shut up about it and go back to sleep?”

There was a good chance that Bucky was still dreaming. Or maybe Steve had been spending time with those guys across the corner, the ones with the bar and the Bad Influences. Bucky opened his mouth and closed it, throat full of cotton.

He nodded.

Steve made a sound, a little humming sound deep in his throat. Then he leaned up and pressed his lips against Bucky’s. Close-mouthed, a chaste peck.

His hips were anything but chaste, though. Under the covers, Bucky could feel Steve’s erection like a burning brand against his own. Through four layers of cotton, even, Bucky hitched his hips with a hiss, aching to see it. He imagined ducking down under the covers, peeling off Steve's underwear. In his dreams it was thick and dusky, purpled like a plum at the top, glistening with Steve’s precome. Bucky reached down to tug himself through his pants, whining because he didn't have the nerve, not yet. 

His mouth was so, so wet when Steve finally slid his tongue in.

"Com’on," Bucky kept whispering, a little whine at the end of his words, "Steve, please," as he opened his legs, rolling over and letting Steve settle into the ‘v’ of his pelvis.

Two rolls of Steve’s hips, the bite of his teeth at Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky was gone, climaxing to the thought of Steve’s cock as a thick, wet weight on his tongue.

Bucky’s muscles went limp after his orgasm. He sprawled out, feeling like he was sinking right through the bed.

"Lazy ass," Steve huffed, reaching into his pants to finish himself off.

Bucky just smiled at him indolently, already drifting off. Warm, finally warm.

**Author's Note:**

> [more fics](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic) can be found on [my tumblr](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
